


Любить непросто

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда такой спокойный Дженсен начинает срываться на окружающих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любить непросто

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunger Hurts (But I Want Him)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29901) by unamaga. 



> Переведено для ФБ-2013.  
> Беты: ~Chertopoloh~, less25, cicada-chi

Джаред присаживается рядом на скамейку, но Дженсен не поднимает головы. Он упорно смотрит вниз — куда-то между ступнями — и ковыряет мыском ботинка землю, отчего во влажной почве уже образовалось глубокая ямка. Наверное, в его действиях можно найти какую-нибудь метафору, но он слишком устал, чтобы ломать голову еще и над этим.

— Ну, ты там и психанул, — глухо шепчет ему Джаред. Его большая теплая рука ложится Дженсену между лопаток, заставляя чувствовать себя мудаком. — В чем дело?  
— Ни в чем, — врет Дженсен. — Я просто... Просто голова забита всяким... Как-то оно так все сошлось. Я не хотел так срываться.

Джаред, сощурившись, недоверчиво косится на него, словно о чем-то догадываясь.  
— Джен, я в курсе, что ты можешь подписаться на пять-шесть проектов одновременно, а потом рвать на себе волосы. Но ты никогда прежде не срывался на посторонних. Это не в твоем характере, — большим пальцем Джаред поглаживает ему шею — там, где начинается линия волос. Жест призван успокоить, но Дженсен только сильнее напрягается.  
— Давай, ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне, да?  
— Да, — соглашается Дженсен, подразумевая «но только не об этом». Он нервно смеется и пытается вывернуться из-под большой ладони Джареда. — Но тут не о чем рассказывать. Мы тратим драгоценное время, предназначенное для видеоигры.

Видимо, понимая, что ничего не добьется, Джаред тяжело вздыхает:

— Старик, в «Pro Skater» я тебе задницу надеру как нечего делать.

***

Всего через три дня Дженсен снова оказывается на скамейке рядом с парковкой — сидит, закрыв лицо ладонями, после очередного скандала с Кимом во время съемок. И в этом нет вины Кима, вовсе нет, но гораздо проще обвинить того во всем и выместить на нем свое раздражение.

На этот раз Джаред появляется чуть позже и настроен далеко не так мирно, как обычно. Тяжелые ботинки хрустят по гравию, и с каждым шагом сердце Дженсена подпрыгивает все выше и выше к горлу, пока не становится трудно дышать. Джаред останавливается прямо напротив него и приседает, так что их глаза оказываются на одном уровне.

Джаред кривится с раздражением и беспокойством, складки вокруг губ белеют.  
— Дженсен, — просит он серьезно, — Дженсен, расскажи мне. Это не просто стресс; я знаю, и ты это знаешь. Это из-за твоей девушки?

Дженсен смеется и сам слышит, как хрипло и неестественно звучит его смех.

Джаред испуганно отшатывается.

— Нет, не из-за девушки. У меня нет девушки.  
— Ох, — бормочет Джаред. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу и жует ее так долго, что Дженсену хочется шлепнуть его по губам.  
— Тогда из-за работы? — наконец спрашивает Джаред. — Хочешь бросить?  
— Пустяки, Джаред, просто... — Дженсен обрывает себя на полуслове и впивается пальцами в колени. — Мы можем просто забыть об этом?  
— Нет. Не можем, — убежденно отвечает Джаред. — Ты только что устроил перепалку с Кимом Мэннерсом. С тем самым Кимом, которого мы с тобой практически умоляли Крипке вернуть на площадку, — он придвигается ближе, схватившись за край деревянной скамейки, и Дженсен машинально откидывается назад.

Джаред застывает, дернув щекой.  
— Это из-за меня? Я что-то не то сделал? — спрашивает он таким тоном, словно на самом деле ему совсем не хочется знать.

У Дженсена замирает сердце.  
— Нет, конечно, я на тебя не злюсь, — спешит уверить он. Даже если это не совсем так — все что угодно, лишь бы убрать это расстроенное выражение с лица Джареда.

Джаред все еще смотрит с сомнением, но, по крайней мере, в его глазах больше нет обиды.

— Послушай, этого больше не повторится. Слово скаута, — Дженсен поднимает вверх два пальца.  
— Ты никогда не был скаутом, — тут же возражает Джаред.  
— Заткнись, не в этом дело.  
— Тогда в чем? Давай, выкладывай, — и на секунду Джаред становится точь-в-точь как Сэм Винчестер. Дженсен почти на автомате закатывает глаза.  
— Даю слово, если это повторится, будешь допрашивать меня, сколько твоей душе угодно.

У Джареда дергаются губы, словно он пытается сдержать смех.  
— И ты клянешься говорить правду.  
— Богом клянусь, — подтверждает Дженсен, и вдруг Джаред треплет его по волосам, как будто Дженсену не не двадцать семь лет, а пять.  
— Ну, хорошо, — заключает Джаред. — Пойдем, убьем парочку монстров.

***

На этот раз Дженсен выдерживает целую неделю, и во время скандала ему даже хватает самообладания, чтобы отвлеченно подумать про себя: «Черт!»

Разумеется, стоит только ему захлопнуть за собой дверь трейлера, как через пару минут по ступенькам поднимается Джаред и оттесняет его в угол. У Джареда потемнели глаза, и выглядит он чертовски взбешенным.

— А ну колись, — рычит он.

Дженсен тяжело сглатывает. Он в панике, потому что совершенно невозможно рассказать Джареду, в чем дело, и не получить от него по морде, а Джаред точно не примет отказа. По-видимому, молчание длится слишком долго, потому что с каждой секундой Джаред мрачнеет все больше, и Дженсен понимает, что сейчас ему все равно врежут.

— Дженсен, ты поклялся рассказать мне, что тебя беспокоит, если еще раз сорвешься. Ты поклялся, и если думаешь, что тебе это сойдет с рук, то сильно ошибаешься. Говори, что происходит.

Дженсен натянуто смеется и откашливается.

— Можно, мы не будем это делать у стены? — спрашивает он и немедленно проклинает свой язык. Но Джаред делает шаг назад, позволяя ему выйти из угла и занять единственное кресло в трейлере.  
— Удобно? — спрашивает Джаред, когда Дженсен устроился.  
— Э-э, м-мм... то есть. Да, — мямлит Дженсен. — Да, удобно.  
— Хорошо, — Джаред наклоняется ближе, и даже его нос выглядит угрожающе. — Приступай, и даже не смей заткнуться, пока не облегчишь душу полностью, что бы у тебя там ни было.  
— Не все так просто... — начинает Дженсен, но умолкает под тяжелым взглядом Джареда. — Нет, правда. Не получится, чтоб я просто все рассказал, и оно тут же закончится. Это...  
— Что? — Джаред опускается на корточки, вторгаясь в личное пространство. Он... повсюду, задевает своими длинными конечностями колени и плечи Дженсена. — Что такое? Давай, рассказывай, или клянусь, я тебе машину разобью. Ну же, что?

Дженсен, может, и не собирался ничего такого делать, но Джаред — вот он, здесь, рядом, и Дженсен просто не может удержаться, хватает его за грудки, так что тот чуть не валится вперед, и через секунду они уже целуются. И все совсем не так, как он себе представлял: не сладко, как конфеты Джареда, и не медленно, как Джаред целовал Сэнди на глазах у Дженсена. Нет, они целуются ожесточенно, словно Джаред считает, что если будет целоваться достаточно сильно, все волшебным образом станет на свои места. Рот у него не нежный и не мягкий, губы потрескались и грубо царапают при каждом движении, когда они с Джаредом пытаются устроиться поудобнее.

Когда Джаред наконец-то отодвигается, Дженсен почти задохнулся, он уже забыл, о чем они говорили. А вот Джаред помнит и, отмечая поцелуями линию челюсти Дженсена, спрашивает:

— Это оно? Проблема в этом?

Теплое и влажное дыхание отдается дрожью в позвоночнике Дженсена. Все случилось слишком быстро, он не успевает за происходящим, но ведь сейчас он в объятиях Джареда, а губы Джареда касаются его уха.

— Похоже, больше не проблема, — отвечает он.

Джаред смеется:  
— Точно, — и хватает Дженсена за рубашку. Дженсен не может удержаться от слабого стона.  
— И теперь ты перестанешь орать на наших режиссеров?  
— А ты теперь заткнешься и снова поцелуешь меня?

В улыбке Джареда появляется распутство:  
— Да. Заткнусь и поцелую.


End file.
